


The Path's Beginning

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: On the anniversary, Bruce and J'onn share a moment.





	The Path's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Martian Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211014) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



There was only a light thought, and then Bruce knew he was no longer alone in the alley.

"This is the place your journey began?" J'onn, under his civilian guise, asked, emerging from the shadows. 

"Yes," Bruce said. "Or, better yet, one part of it. There seems to have been a bit of a sharp turn on a different planet." 

The smile they shared was genuine, if still sad. The anniversary still called to the scarred, troubled orphan boy, but now he was no longer alone.

"For all I wish you'd never faced that, I am glad we are one."


End file.
